thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Binary Volts
'''Name: '''Binary Volts '''District: '''3 (5 also works.) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Wire, Anything metal '''Appearance: '''Binary's hair is sort of weird. She has blonde hair, with black in the front and black streaks throughout. She wears her hair in a ponytail. She has thin, brown eyes, and freckles. She's also tall and of normal weight. However, Binary seems to have almost no muscles. None. That's how tiny her muscles are. '''Strengths/skills: '''Intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''Weak '''Personality: '''Some people think the glass is half empty. Some think it's half full. And some think that the water in that glass is a wonderful conductor and that it could easily power most any invention. That's who Binary is - always looking at things in terms of what they can create. She doesn't have much people skills, and always speaks like a scientist. Understandably, she has very few friends as a result. But she doesn't notice. And when she needs a test subject, well, she also has lots of mice. She also spends most of her time in the study or lab, not often seeing other humans. If you're trying to trick her, give up. She has thousands of books, and plenty acquired knowledge. Binary could be called the ultimate inventor. Except she'd faint at such high praise being given to her. '''Backstory/history: '''Binary was different from birth. Two hair colors, instead of one? This shocked her parents, and they named her Binary as a result. Binary showed her non-interest in physical activities almost from birth, and with encouragement from her parents, she became skilled at inventing. At home, she would fiddle around with wires and electricity, and at school, she would learn ever more about math and such, while not taking part in recess. She was quiet, and kids would often make fun of her. She didn't even notice. Eventually, she got into middle school. By now she was somewhat famous as "that child prodigy who makes all these crazy inventions". Only a few could understand her. In middle school, she was a top class student in all subjects - except physical education. Her teacher would yell and scream, do anything to make her take part, but she just sat there fiddling around with stuff. One day, her teacher grabbed a board she was using as the backbone of a device and snapped it. Binary looked at the teacher, and gave him a nasty glare. It was a warning, in essence. The teacher didn't heed it. After each broken invention, her thoughts of revenge grew larger and more grand. When high school came about, she prepared to execute her plan on that teacher. But she was reaped the day before. A shame, really. But now she has motivation for going home. '''Interview Angle: '''Binary will act all-knowing, cunning, and clever. Oh, and let's not forget witty. She'll stealthily insult the interviewer at every opportunity, wooing sponsors to support a girl who is bold and brave enough to take on one of the Capitol's most important people. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Binary will wait it out until everyone dies and the careers leave and hunt down tributes, then she'll go in and take some wire and a weapon, before going back to her hiding spot. '''Games Strategy: '''Binary will stay around the Cornucopia, taking a small amount of supplies each day. If she can, she'll get an ally, then create traps to slowly kill off the careers. Once they're all dead, she and her group will take the Cornucopia for themselves, and attempt to defeat the other tributes with the overwhelming number of supplies. '''Height: '''5'6 '''Fears: '''Binary is only afraid of one of her inventions turning on her. Despite what you might expect, she doesn't fear death. It actually might give her more time to work on inventions, if the afterlife exists. '''Alliance: '''Binary is quite strict with alliances. She'll only ally with one tribute from Districts 3 or 5. No one else would understand her. '''Token: '''A little plush mouse, in honor of her tiny friends back home. Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:EndlessVoid0's Tributes Category:District 3 Category:15 year olds Category:Females